Many fabrication techniques are used for processing semiconductor wafers. One such fabrication technique is plasma etching. The plasma etch process is usually performed in a processing chamber. There are many requirements for processing chambers used for plasma etching and other semiconductor wafer fabrication processes. For example, it is important that vacuum leak rates and particle counts be at, or within, certain levels. Furthermore, processing chambers used for semiconductor wafer processing usually need to be cleaned after they are used. Therefore, semiconductor fabricators strive to process semiconductor wafers at low cost and in a fast and efficient manner.
One way of preparing processing chambers for use is to disassemble them and clean all the parts with a solvent such as alcohol. The processing chamber is then reassembled, coupled to a lower chamber that houses the processing equipment, and then a vacuum is pulled on the processing chamber. Leak rates and particle counts can then be measured to see if they are within acceptable levels. If they are not within acceptable levels; then the processing chamber is taken off the lower chamber and cleaned further. This wastes considerable time and manpower. Another way of cleaning processing chambers is to outgas them in an oven using, for example, a nitrogen gas. Once again, the processing chamber is placed on the lower chamber and the testing of the leak rates and particle counts is performed as described above. What is needed is a method or system to ensure a preconditioned processing chamber before the processing chamber is set up on the lower chamber before being used for processing semiconductor wafers.